The Wedding
by Kama Kounsolour
Summary: Sequel to The Beach House, 30 years have passed, and two of the most unlikely people decide to get married. Wait till you find out who their parents are. New final chapter. Rated M for Violence.
1. Chapter 1

Kama- This is the final fic of the Mikhail trilogy.

Rebecca Shoelpkof was running down the street when she finally saw her boyfriend.

"Hey Jake" she yelled. He saw her and ran up to her. They embraced and kissed.

"What took you so long? Did your dad call again?" asked Jake.

"Yeah. He ALWAYS wants to know where I'm going, when I'll be back, it fucken ridiculous. He called my apartment TWICE in one hour to check on what I was doing. I don't think he had ever done anything exciting in his since the buisness started."

"Yeah, what a douche. Do you think he knows about us?"

"He doesn't know about you. He's too stupid to know anything except how to run a business. I don't see what my mom saw in him."

"Anyway, let's go."

Jake and Rebecca had been secretly dating for the last few years. The had to because Rebecca's father wouldn't let her date ever since the incident with her first and only public boyfriend Ken when she was a high school junior. Her father would always ask where they were going and told them when to be back. Everything was going fine until her dad caught them about to have sex in her room. He was supposed to be away on a business trip for the new club that was opening in Berlin, but his flight had been cancelled. He walked right in on them. It was so embarrassing. Not only did everyone at the school know, but someone also found out that her dad had grabbed Ken and literally threw Ken out the front door in nothing but his boxers.

Jake was also attending college. He was everything a girl could ask for. Muscular body, sandy blond hair, he was even a 3rd degree black belt in Hung Gai Kung Fu. Not only was he good looking but also he was smart. She knew her dad would like him once Jake got on his good side. But she also knew how hard it would be to get on his good side. But Jake had one flaw. He would get kind of cocky if someone asked him about something including her. If someone asked how he treated her, he would brag about how well he treats her. But everything he said was the truth. She hoped he would try to not do that long enough so her dad would like him. One boy asked her out but when she asked her dad if she could, he refused. Her high school love life was far from perfect.

But now Rebecca was 22, and everything was going great. She had her own apartment, and was going to college to get her bachelors in Political Science. But she still had a grudge with her father. She usually spoke mean things about him. She knew he had contacts to give him info on what his little girl was doing. But her father didn't know about her boyfriend. She knew that she and Jake wanted to tie the knot and that her father would know very soon. But Rebecca had not been prepared for what would happen that night. It would be a very emotional night.

They walked through the doors of the restaurant and took their table. It was a very fancy place. It even had a little dance floor and band playing soft jazz. They took their seats and sat down. The night when on as their eating dates usually went. But the end was FAR from the same. She saw Jake walk over to her, get down on one knee and ask,

"Rebecca, will you marry me?"

Rebecca was welling from the eyes. She was so happy. She wasn't thinking about her father. She wasn't thinking of the troubles ahead, she was focused on this one moment. The moment every girl waits for, her entire life. The proposal. Rebecca managed to say through her tears,

"Yes"

Jake slipped on the ring, they kissed and everyone clapped and cheered. Rebecca was utterly fascinated with the ring he gave her. It was white gold with her favorite jewel on it. Green jade. They embraced for a moment, sinking in the moment. After paying, they walked out of the restaurant, got in the car and Jake was about to take her to the apartment when Rebecca stopped him.

"I need you to take me to my father's house. He will need to know this right away or it might make him mad that we didn't inform him of our relationship. If we get married and he doesn't know about it, he will get very pissed."

Jake drove her towards Mr. Shoelpkof's house. He knew he should be nervous, with all the stories Rebecca had told him of her father, but he knew that her dad couldn't be tougher than him. He was 45 and couldn't be all that tough, especially at that age. Rebecca said she had never heard about any fights her dad had been in. That meant he had to be one of the nerdy kid's a school. When they got onto Rebecca's old street, memories flew back towards her. She saw the tree she and her friend Maggie played on during most summers. When they finally drove into the driveway, Rebecca saw her mother looking out the window. They got out of the car and walked towards the door. Before they could even knock on it, the door swung open and Mrs. Shoelpkof was in front of them. She looked at Rebecca for a moment and suddenly brought Rebecca into a powerful hug. She released and then saw Jake.

"Rebecca who's your friend?"

"Mom, I've got some news. This is Jake. He has proposed to me. We want to get married."

Rebecca could see her mother's eyes watering up. She embraced both of them. Then she looked at Jake and said,

"I wish I could be the one to decide this matter. But that is left up to my husband. Please, come in, (they walk in and follow Mrs. Shoelpkof) How long have you been seeing each other?"

"For a while now, we met when I first started college."

They had entered a room and Mrs. Shoelpkof stopped them.

"I think you should wait here. I need to tell my husband. This might shock him a little more than you would expect."

She left the room for about 10 minutes and then returned.

"He wants to see both of you."

Jake was prepared for the worst. He knew that Rebecca's father may be the owner of a worldwide series of nightclubs, but he loved this woman and was going to do everything in his power to marry her.

They entered a room with a series of couches and one recliner. Mr. Shoelpkof was sitting in the recliner. Jake was laughing his ass off in his head. THIS was the dreaded Mr. Shoelpkof. He looked so small. His hair was already gray as well. He saw the man had to be at 5'10 at most. He knew he needed to be polite if this was going to work. He held out his hand for a handshake.

"Hi, I'm Jake. It's great to finally meet you Mr. Shoelpkof." He said in the most cheery voice he could muster. All he thought he was gonna get was a cold look. But then Mr. Shoelpkof stood up and grabbed Jake's hand. They shook hands and Mr. Shoelpkof said,

"Please, call me Mikhail."

That was a good start. Then Jake heard more from Mikhail.

"I have some questions for you, if I think your lying, you've lost all chances of marrying my daughter. All I want is yes or no. Understand?"

"yes sir"

"Do you truly love my daughter?"

"Yes"

"Do you want children later in your relationship?"

"Yes"

"Do you have a criminal record of any kind?"

"No"

"Have you two had sex before?"

"No"

"Good. Have you had sex before meeting my daughter?"

"Yes"

"How many times?"

"Four" Jake didn't want to lie. He knew if he got busted, he lost all chances of being accepted and trusted.

"Have you been tested for AIDS or HIV?"

"Yes. Negative."

Mikhail stopped for a moment and then gave Jake a powerful glare.

"Would you do anything in your power to protect my daughter?"

"Yes. Of course."

"Well, you passed. I believe you are an honest man and I give you my blessing for the marriage."

Rebecca was doing 360 backflips, she never thought her dad would let her get married. But then Mikhail spoke again.

"I just have a few more questions. What is your full name?"

"Jacob Cole Martin"

Jake saw something change in Mikhail's face. He seemed a bit interested. He leaned in and stared right into Jake's eyes.

"What are your parents names?"

"Zack and Maddie Martin"

(Please Review your thoughts)


	2. Informing the Twins

Zack and Maddie Martin were sitting in the dining room of their house in Arezzo, Italy when the phone rang. Maddie got up and answered it.

"Hello…oh hi Jake…ok…alright, it's your son. He wants to talk to you (gives Zack the phone)

"Hey son"

"Dad I wanted you to be the first to know this."

"Know what?"

"I'm getting married"

Zack didn't move at all for a few moments and then finally shouted

"THAT'S GREAT"

"What is?" asked a confused Maddie. When Zack told her that their son was getting married she let out a sound barrier breaking shriek.

"Who's the lucky girl?"

"Her name is Rebecca"

"So where will the wedding be held?"

"Rebecca said she wanted it to be in held in a city called Dresden. It's in Germany. Dresden is where her father and his family came over to America be cause of her grandfather's new job that he had."

"Germany?"

"Yeah, we need you to come. Please."

Zack always knew that the parents had to go to weddings, hell, his dad came to his wedding, Cody was his best man, and the Fitzpatrick's were able to stop arguing long enough for their daughter's special day.

"What's Rebecca's last name?"

"Shoelpkof, I think."

Memories flooded back into Zack's head so fast he felt like he was about to get knocked over. All the memories. Cody's ambush, the assault, the fight against Henry and his goon's, the beach house, how he and Maddie got together, the hospital visits, there were too many of them, and the fight against Adam.

"Dad?"

This broke Zack from his trance.

"Son, what is the name of Rebecca's parent's"

"I know the dad is some stuck up guy called Mikhail. I think I remember Rebecca saying her mom's name was Max or something. She was really nice. Rebecca's dad has no life. I don't think he's done anything exciting in his life…"

Zack was lost in his head again. Mikhail Shoelpkof, apparently Jake didn't know Mikhail's history. The beatings, the bar fights, and especially Henry.

"Son"

"Yeah dad"

"We'll go, But I want to meet Rebecca's father"

"Why, I doubt he'll like you."

"Jake, I think he will"

"Why?"

"Believe it or not, but your mother and I knew Mikhail AND Max Shoelpkof when we lived in Boston. Trust me, Mikhail is VERY different then from what he seems. You don't know his past. Only Max, your mom and I, and he know about it."

Jake was shocked. His dad was friends with his wife-to-be's dad. And just HOW was Mikhail different when he was younger.

Zack let Maddie take the phone and they talked for about 30 minutes before they finally hung up. She looked around and saw Zack sitting in his office, not doing anything.

"What is it? Is something wrong?"

"Do you remember the name Shoelpkof?"

"No"

"How about Mikhail"

"OOOH YEAH, what about him."

"Our son…will be marrying… Mikhail's daughter."

Maddie felt as if something hit her hard in the stomach.

"We need to call your brother, he has to go as well. He knew Mikhail just as much as we did. By the way, where will the wedding be?"

"Dresden, Germany. That is where Mikhail came from."

"We can easily afford that."

"Yeah, but can Cody?"

"Of course, he's a doctor. Do you know how much doctor's are getting paid right now? A LOT."

(Meanwhile, in Boston"

Cody Martin was sitting in his office taking a break. Cody was not married, and he didn't want to leave Boston. Boston was the first place that his brother and mom could call home. It will always be his home. His assistant, Georgia, came in and said he had a phone call.

"Not now"

"But Doctor, it's your brother"

This immediately got Cody's attention. He quickly picked up the phone and went,

"Hey Zack"

"Hey Cody. Been a while"

"Yeah, about 5 years. How is it in Italy?"

"Good, how is old Boston doing?"

"Pretty well. So what do you want to tell me?"

"I want you to know that my son is getting married."

"Congratulations Zack. Who's the bride."

"You are not gonna believe who the FATHER of the bride is."

"Who?"

"Mikhail Shoelpkof"

"You're shitting me. You mean we are going to actually be related to him. Gosh, we haven't spoken to him since after high school. I wonder how he's been doing?"

"Apparently he owns a small monopoly of European bars and nightclubs. What a business for him. My son said that Mikhail wanted to see if his new son-in-law would be strong enough to protect his daughter."

"Mikhail doesn't seem to have changed much since we last saw him. Overprotective. Imagine being the child of him, how hard it must have been getting a boyfriend of any sorts."

"Yeah, well the wedding is in a month, but Jake says he would really want everyone to be there, everyone we know is invited. Mikhail told Jake to ask me if Mr. Moseby could come. Is Moseby still alive?"

"Actually, yeah, he is. He travels a lot now that he's retired. I bet he would LOVE to join for your son's wedding."

"Guess who else is supposed to be there."

"Who"

"Justin, Amy, and Jessica. Do Amy and Jessica bring back memories?"

Cody knew Zack would never let Cody forget that moment. The _incident_ with Mikhail's sisters. Even at this age.

"Yes they do."

"My son also told me that when everyone gets to Dresden, that Mikhail wants a sparring match against my son, to see if he could protect her better than he can."

"I think Mikhail has reached the end of the road of fighting. He may have been incredibly strong, but now he must be at least 48 or 49. I think it's time to pass the torch to the next generation."

"I agree. But Jake said that Mikhail insisted on a sparring match. Anyway, do you need any information for the flight to Germany or anything like that?"

"No, I got it all down. Dresden, Germany. I can get some tickets for friends and family. How long should we be gone?"

"About a month and a half"

"Good, I have a lot of days off I can use. I hardly ever used them since I started."

"Talk to ya later"

"Bye"

Cody hangs up the phone and just sits there for a few moments. He then gets up and calls for Georgia.

"Yes Doctor?"

"I'm gonna need about 6 weeks off. My brother's son is getting married to my best friend's daughter. Kinda weird. Anyway, can you cover for me?"

"Yes doctor"

"Good, I need to get ready"


	3. Reunion

(4 days later)

Cody got off the ramp that lead from the plane to the terminal at Dresden Airport. Zack had called that Jake was gonna be at the airport at the chosen baggage claim ramp. He picked up his bags and saw his nephew sitting on a bench near the wall. He gave Jake a hug and said,

"Boy you've grown a lot since I last saw you."

"Hey Cody, I'd like you to meet my fiancée, Rebecca."

Cody looked over Jake's shoulder to see a beautiful girl. She had dark brown hair, a great figure, but saw Max in her eyes. There was a lot like Max in her. He walked up to her and gave her a deep embrace.

"Very good to meet you. How was life with your father?"

"Horrible. He never let me do anything that could be linked to sex."

"Sounds just like him. By the way, Jake, is your father here?"

"He's waiting at check in. He didn't want to go through security."

The three of them entered the check in and Cody saw his brother. They gave a quick embrace, they still didn't like long hugs, a lot of hellos, and made a plan to go to a bar that night to catch up on things.

"Hey Cody, someone is here we haven't seen since high school. He's waiting in the food court. I wanted to wait for you so we could go together."

Cody knew exactly who Zack was talking about. Everyone entered the food court and the twins saw Jake and Rebecca walk over to a man who looked like he was in his mid 50's with a mug of Schnapps in his hand. His hair was a light shade of gray. There were a few wrinkles on his forehead. Zack and Cody immediately knew it was Mikhail. His hair was EXACTLY the same, except for the new color. Mikhail was wearing a black suit with a matching tie. He stood up and they just looked at each other.

Zack and Cody just waited for Mikhail to make the first move. He always had been the person to start things. Conversations, eating, fights, etc. Then they saw a small smile spread across Mikhail's face. He gave each twin a smack on the back. Rebecca had almost never seen her father like this. He seemed like some of the boys that had been at her high school.

"Mikhail, Cody and I are going to a bar to catch up. You're coming as well."

"I'm not objecting. I'm home in Dresden and I'll show you how we celebrate in Germany. After a few rounds at a bar, we're going to the very first club I started. It's called The Weintor Pub. Found right next to the Weinstrassen Gate."

"We're not objecting," said Cody.

They headed over to the Shoelpkof house to find another person they haven't seen in quite some time.

"How have you two been. I remember when I first saw you two. You looked so cute." Said Kim. Kim has been limited to a wheel chair but she never seemed to complain about anything. She had a personal assistant who took good care of her so Kim didn't need to worry about being put in a Nursery Home. When Zack and Cody got their bedrooms, they left with Mikhail to go to a bar, to catch up on what they've been doing since high school.

(2 ½ hours later)

Zack, Cody, and Mikhail had been talking about life with kids, their careers, many different things. Then Rebecca walked in and walked up to them.

"You guys look like your having a good time. By the way, dad, I think maybe you should show them the club. Let them see the empire you've made."

"Just one more drink." Said Zack. When Mikhail was ordering a scotch, Rebecca decided to use the bathroom, when she was heading back to her father, she got cut off my a pair of drunken teenage boys.

"Hey," said one of the boys in a drunken voice, "we could show you a good time." He grabbed her arm with a tight grip and started to pull Rebecca towards the door. She quickly delivered a hard chop right to the kid's neck. The grip loosened but the other boy grabbed her arms down and continued to bring her to the door. Next, she did the only thing she could think to do. She tried to scream, but one of the boys had covered her mouth with his arm. But next thing she knew she heard,

"You let my daughter go you little bastards."

Rebecca was thrown against wall and knocked unconscious.

"What are you gonna do about it, old man."

A man who was sitting next to the twins was laughing.

"What are you laughing about?"

"That guy doesn't stand a chance against two younger boys. He looks like he's in his early 60's."

The twins were quite interested. How good was Mikhail still at street fighting and bar fights.

One of the drunks made the first move. A threw a slow punch only to miss Mikhail with Mikhail giving very little effort. Mikhail just shoved the kid into a wall. The other kid, who wasn't drunk, tried to throw fierce punches at Mikhail's body. This didn't work how ever as Mikhail grabbed the kid's arm and pulled the kid right into a power punch right to the kid's face. The kid fell right onto his back and was clutching his nose, which was bleeding profusely. Some of the kid's friends saw this and they charged Mikhail. He was caught by surprise as one of them jumped onto his back.

The twins knew Mikhail was well past his prime, and the decided to help. They grabbed their mugs of beer and headed over to the fight. Zack drained his beer before smashing it over one of the kid's backs. He grabbed another kid and pulled him into a knee right to the groin. The kid collapsed on the ground. But Zack was put into a sleeper hold and he did his best to maintain consciousness.

Cody crushed his mug right over one of the kid's heads. When Cody was occupying himself with trying to get the kid off Mikhail's back, he didn't see ANOTHER kid enter the brawl. Another one of the drunk's friends grabbed Cody's legs and Cody collapsed on the floor. The kid grabbed his throat and started to choke the breath out of Cody. Cody was fading when suddenly the pressure on his throat was gone. While gasping for breath, Cody managed to sit up and saw an old friend.

Justin grabbed the kid, and threw him right over the bar, and into the shelves that were filled with glass bottles filled with fine German brewery. Justin then delivered a vicious kick right to the skull of the kid that was on Mikhail's back. The kid that had Zack in a sleeper hold, released Zack, and charged with a broken beer bottle. Justin moved quickly to the side, grabbed the hand, and pulled the kid right into a stiff elbow right to the face. The final two kids charged. Justin simply grabbed both kids from the hair and smashed their faces into each other.

When Zack got up he saw a bright blond haired middle-aged man. He knew immedietly who it was. He saw Justin help Mikhail up and say,

"Cousin, I think you've had your last brawl."

"I'm not _that_ old."

"Your 49, going 50, you can't keep this up forever."

Zack could easily see Mikhail was trying to catch his breath in deep gasps. Justin was absolutely right. Mikhail had some medical conditions. His body is getting tired much more quickly, and he has a heart condition. Zack decided to be the first to say hello.

"Justin, you've become much bigger since middle school."

"Zack, is that you? I can't fucken believe it. Mikhail didn't tell me you were coming."

"It was supposed to be a surprise," gasped Mikhail between his deep breaths. After Cody joined the group, Mikhail regained his breathing, apologized for the damage and promised to pay for it. They helped Rebecca up and decided to get some R&R at the Weintor Pub.

When everyone got there, Zack and Cody were amazed at the place. It was huge. There were multiple bars along the walls. Tons of little tables to sit down and get something to eat. And in the middle a GIANT dance floor, filled with people. Mikhail led them to the back, where a big man was standing in front of an "Employees Only" door. The man saw Mikhail, and quickly moved aside. They found themselves in the employee office areas. Mikhail led them to the back office that was his. Everyone was impressed with his office. Two couches against the wall, two arm chairs in front of the Redwood desk. Behind the desk was a mini bar and a very comfortable looking swivel chair. Mikhail said he had some work that needed to be done, but he gave them permission to help themselves to the bars and the dance floor. But when everyone was leaving, Mikhail said,

"Zack, could you come here for a quick second."

"Sure"

"I want you to give your son this address."

Mikhail handed Zack a piece of paper that had an address and directions from the Shoelpkof residence.

"Look, Mik, I agree with Justin, you've fought your last fight. You have unstable angina. You can't fight a person with a disease like that. You could have a heart attack."

"I'll tell you when I've had enough. But what happened at the bar a while ago… you thought that was all I could dish out? You think a couple punks could stop me? I was faking. I could have stopped them easily. Surprised?"

Zack wasn't buying Mikhail's story.

"Mik, you looked like you were about to have another heart attack."

"I will die from a knife to my throat before that fucken virus kills me."

Zack was afraid. He didn't want his son to severely hurt Mikhail. But he knew that there was no possible way to change Mikhail's mind.

"Fine. You win…again, Mikhail. I'll give him the address."

"Tell him to be there at 10 AM."

When Zack left, he put the slip of paper in his pocket. Went to the bar and told Cody about Mikhail's challenge.

"If he fights your son, he could have a heart attack from the pressure his heart would be taking. I swear, he's gonna kill himself if he keeps this up."

"He said he was faking all the bad breathing and horrible fighting."

"Bullshit. Anyway, you might as well give it to Jake. You look tired anyway. You should go home."

Zack agreed. He got into his car and went back to the house. He gave his son the message, and went to bed in one of the guest rooms.


	4. The Fight

Jake woke up at 8 in the morning. Today was the day of the fight. He would fight against his future father-in-law. He made himself some breakfast, ate, got his sparring clothes on (black tank top and a black gi bottom karate pants) and he headed over to the gym. At the gym, there was a 24-foot wrestling ring in the gym. Jake was amazed at the sight of the ring. Jake was also amazed when he saw that his uncle was already there.

"What are you doing here?"

"You think I'll miss the chance to see someone finally stop Mikhail. Just try not hurt him too bad."

"I'll do my best."

After about 20 minutes of waiting, Mikhail arrived. He was wearing a navy t-shirt and black sweatpants.

"Ready boy." Said Mikhail.

"Let's get this over with."

Both men enter the ring and are at opposite sides and are facing each other. The fight starts when Mikhail throws fierce but slow punches. Jake blocks them with ease and delivers a quick counter punch. Mikhail seems unfazed. Jake goes easy on Mikhail for a couple minutes, just blocking and countering every one of Mikhail's attacks. Mikhail lunges forward and Jake accidentally knees Mikhail right in the face. Jake sees blood pouring out of Mikhail's nose. Jake runs over to check on Mikhail, but when he gets over to him. Mikhail is standing straight up and says,

"Finally…you're trying."

Jake suddenly feels his gut get hit by a punch with such force that he feels like the wind came right out of him. He looks up to see Mikhail smiling.

Cody saw a familiar spark go into Mikhail's eyes.

"Oh shit" Cody said to himself.

Mikhail walks over, picks Jake up, and throws him across the ring. Jake throws a fierce kick right to Mikhail's face. Jake sees Mikhail wavers a little bit. The pause is long enough for Jake to get back up. He throws a punch to Mikhail's face, but Mikhail grabs the fist and puts Jake into a full nelson.

Jake is amazed at how strong the guy is. He can't move his arms to try and break the hold at all. He does what he needs to get out of the hold. He rams the top of his head right into Mikhail's face. The grip loosens just enough for Jake to get out of the hold. Both men stare at each other for a few moments. Then both men walk at each other and they each are throwing punches. The other man just blocks and counters, just to get blocked and countered by the other man. Jake suddenly sees Mikhail's leg rocket right to his stomach. The wind gets knocked right out of Jake. Jake sees a look in Mikhail's face. A psychotic look. Cody saw it as well. The look Mikhail had after beating the crap out of Henry in the alley. The look of Mikhail ready for a fight. Maybe Mikhail _was _lying about his unstable angina.

Jake got back up to his feet. He saw Mikhail charging. He reacted with a quick jab to Mikhail's face that busted Mikhail's lip. Jake was kind of scared. This man he was sparring was fucking crazy. Mikhail didn't seem to mind the fact he looked like Jeffery Dahmer with blood all over his face.

Cody saw that Mikhail clearly had no rust in his fighting. But something wasn't the same. He seemed more merciful. Of course he was fighting his future son-in-law, but something was different. He seemed like he didn't want to hit the kid. He was really holding back. If Mikhail went all out, Jake would be bleeding very badly from the nose and have a concussion.

Mikhail swung a power punch but Jake grabbed it, grabbed Mikhail, picked him up, and slammed him to the mat. This seemed to calm Mikhail down. Jake didn't know about Mikhail's back injury (which wasn't fake). Jake was exhausted. But Mikhail seemed ready for more. Mikhail got up first and picked up Jake.

At this point, Zack, Maddie, Justin, and Rebecca entered the gym. Rebecca was in shock seeing her father like that. Maddie was in shock at what she saw, a bloodied Mikhail. He looked insane with the blood coming out of his nose. Zack joined his brother and Justin joins as well.

"Now we see if the rookie can stop the veteran," said Zack.

Mikhail was ready to return the favor to Jake with a body slam of his own, but Jake started throwing fierce punches to Mikhail's face. More blood came flying out of Mikhail's nose. Jake saw that this was having no effect on Mikhail who delivers a punch of his own to the kidney area. Jake kicks Mikhail in the stomach and moves away, trying to catch his breath. Jake suddenly goes into a fighting stance. However, this didn't have the same effect on his future father-in-law as it did in all his other opponents. Mikhail gets into a fighting stance of his own.

Cody noticed something strange. Mikhail seemed to be telling the truth about his "heart" condition. He was breathing normally for a man with a bleeding nose. He noticed something else about Mikhail as well. He couldn't put his finger on it but Mikhail seemed to move easier then he used to. Jake and Mikhail charge each other. Jake starts to throw fierce kicks to Mikhail's torso and head. However, Mikhail covers up with his arms. Suddenly, Mikhail's leg springs out and catches Jake in the gut. Jake falls to the ground. Mikhail starts to lecture Jake.

"No opponent will feel bad for his enemy. You must show no mercy." Maddie and Justin saw that Rebecca was in a little bit of shock seeing her father and future husband sparring to such a high degree. Suddenly, Mikhail bounced off the ropes of the ring and drove his elbow into Jake's sternum. This reminded the Twins that Mikhail had been an avid wrestling fan. They had enjoyed doing wrestling moves to each other during the summertime. The elbow drop was Mikhail's favorite. Jake slowly starts to get up. Mikhail goes to clothesline Jake but Jake ducks under the incoming arm and puts Mikhail into a full nelson of his own. Jake, at first confident, was now in shock when Mikhail easily broke the hold. Jake started to become desperate. He had to do IT.

Mikhail turns around only to get kicked right in the gut. Mikhail goes to deliver a punch but Jake ducks under the fist and delivers a compact 360 roundhouse kick to Mikhail's chest. Jake noticed that Mikhail was starting to slow down a bit. The Twins and Justin noticed it as well. Justin smiled.

"It seems your boy is bringing it to Mik, Zack." Rebecca turned around and covered her face. Maddie went over and held her telling her everything would be ok.

Mikhail delivered a hard backhand but Jake continued to deliver hard kicks to the torso of Mikhail. Mikhail's hand comes out of nowhere and grabs Jake by the neck with a vice-like grip. He throws Jake into a corner turnbuckle. Jake manages to duck and incoming punch. Jake then landed a dropkick to Mikhail's chest, which put Mikhail to the mat. And he stayed on the mat. Jake knew that this was over and helped Mikhail to his feet. Mikhail refused to lets go of his hand. Jake suddenly realized that Mikhail was shaking his hand.

"Good work." He then said to Zack and Cody, "I _am _getting too old for this shit."


	5. Learning the Past

(Sorry for being gone so long. A lot of school work)

Rebecca rushed over to her father who was still bleeding through the nose. She never saw her father like that before. Mikhail said he'd be fine. Thankfully, Mikhail's nose wasn't broken. He was gonna be fine.

"Dad, what the hell's the matter with you?"

Mikhail let out a quick laugh,

"Old habits can't be bottled up forever"

Mikhail left the gym and headed to the Weintor to clean up. Rebecca walked over to Zack and Cody.

"I know you knew my father when he was younger. You seem to make him happy. I know that you have hundreds of stories and old tales about what you guys did when you were younger. I need to ask you, what was he like?"

Zack and Cody looked at each other and then Zack turned towards Rebecca and asked her to sit down. They sat on one of the benches.

"Rebecca, your father is far from what he seems. At least he used to. He was like a human punching bag. He could take a lot of pain. What you just saw now was nothing when he was in High School. He was hardcore. Your 2nd cousin Justin was quite good as well."

Rebecca couldn't believe what she was hearing. Her father never mentioned anything about fighting. He hardly spoke about himself.

"How did you meet my father?" asked Rebecca.

"It's a long story. Your father and Justin moved to Boston for your grandfather's new job. Your father met us, we met him and everything was fine till Henry showed up." Said Cody.

"Whose Henry?"

"Old enemy…bad memories would really like to not speak about it."

"What was his last name?"

"I think it was…Mercer."

"Oh shit" said Rebecca

"What?"

"There was a kid at school who always hated me and my family in high school. His name was James Mercer. I saw him at our house once. He almost knifed me but my dad saw him and he took off. His father was Henry Mercer."

"You gotta be fucken kidding me. They still hate Mikhail. Jesus fucking Christ!" yelled Zack.

"I don't think we really need to worry about him anyway. That was years ago."

"Your right. Anyway, we should get out of here. Go check on Kim."

"I'm gonna take a walk first alright." Said Rebecca.

"Alright" said Cody "see you there"

(20 minutes later)

Rebecca was whistling and walking down the street. Suddenly she felt something grasp her shoulder and yank her into the alley.

"Hello Rebecca, my son told me about you. Where's your father, eh?"

(Sorry if it's short, not much writing time)


	6. Telling Mikhail

(Sorry for being gone so long. A lot of schoolwork)

Rebecca was scared out of her mind. All she felt was the feeling of cold metal against her throat. All she could think of was home. Her grandmother, her father, her mother, Jake. She heard this man's voice again.

"Your father has a past you don't want to know about, doll. He FUCKED with my brother and me a long time ago. If you hear anything about your father's death… oh wait you won't be around to hear it. Before I take care of him, I'll take care of his little angel."

Rebecca through her head back and felt the back of her head collide with the man's face. The hold around her neck loosened and Rebecca ran. She ran faster than she ever ran before. Behind her she heard,

"YOU TELL YOUR FATHER AND HIS LITTLE BASTARD FRIENDS, HENRY WANTS THEM NOW!!!"

"FUCK YOU" Screamed Rebecca at the top of her voice.

She ran for 13 blocks before her legs gave out on her. She just lay on the abandoned sidewalk. It wasn't long before she was crying. She fucking hated how the past of someone else can ruin everyone else's lives. Rebecca finally got back up and started to walk home. She ran quickly by alley's thinking the maniac could be behind any corner.

She arrived home at about 5 in the afternoon. The Shoelpkof household was 20 miles from the gym. She could have gotten a ride, but Rebecca needed time to calm down. When she entered the house, she saw her father, Justin, her twin aunts, and Zack and Cody watching TV. Rebecca barely said,

"D-d-dad"

"Yeah"

"I got t-to talk to you"

Cody heard the stutter in her voice.

"What's wrong Rebecca"?

Rebecca just stared at them,

"Someone attacked me when I was walking home"

"WHAT!" Screamed Mikhail.

"He wanted me to tell you Henry is back and he's looking for you guys."

Rebecca saw something change to her father's face. It was a look of 30 years of anger bursting out in one moment. Then Mikhail screamed. Oh did Mikhail scream.

"I THOUGHT WE DIDN'T NEED TO WORRY ABOUT HIM ANYMORE. GOD-FUCKING-DAMMIT!"

"Calm down Mik" said Justin.

"THE BASTARD TRIES TO KILL MY FRIENDS WHEN WE WERE KIDS, NOW IN MY OLDER YEARS HE'S TRYING TO KILL MY DAUGHTER. WELL, IT'S TIME TO FINISH WHAT WE STARTED!"

Mikhail stomped out of the house and screamed,

"GET ME HENRY. IF YOU WANT MY LIFE, YOU'LL HAVE TO TAKE IT FROM ME!"

Rebecca was in complete shock. She never heard her father speak that way since she has ever known him. Now it was time for Zack to scream.

"MIK GET A FUCKING GRIP ON YOURSELF. WE SHOULD BE THANKFUL SHE GOT AWAY. DO YOU THINK HENRY IS JUST GONNA KILL YOU. NO HE WANTS US ALL DEAD. SO STOP AND THINK ABOUT THIS."

Suddenly they saw something no one had EVER seen from Mikhail. He was crying. He sobbed,

"Why? Why…at my daughter's wedding? Why can't he just leave us the hell alone?"

Jessica and Amy walked over to their older brother and hugged him. They just stood there for a few moments. Justin got on the phone and called Jake. Cody heard Justin speak to Jake and hang up.

"Well Jake coming over right now. He wants to check on Rebecca."

Justin, Zack, and Cody walked over to Mikhail. Everyone else went into the house. Mikhail was the first to speak.

"I'm gonna kill him. You do know I'm gonna be sure there's no Henry attack 4."

"Mik don't like that. You can't take on a maniac like that with your heart condition."

Mikhail looked over at them. Zack said,

"We're gonna help."

(Please review)


	7. Taking Care of Mikhail

(Sorry for being gone so long. A lot of schoolwork)

Henry was staying at an old roadside motel just outside Dresden. He was shaking off the pain from the woman hitting him. He lay on his bed and switched on the TV. He was gonna pay someone a little visit in a few hours. Someone who he hasn't stopped thinking about for 30 years, ever since he was sent to that damn military school and his brother was sentenced to 35 years in prison for attempted murder, vandalism, assault, and kidnapping. His brother was still behind bars.

Henry's eyes started getting heavy and everything started to get blurry to him. Next thing he knew, his alarm went off and he practically fell off the bed. He needed to get to his _meeting_. He jumped in his run down car and headed to the Weintor Pub. He drove the 30 miles to get to Dresden and the 2 miles to get to the pub. He got out and opened the glove compartment. He pulled out a cleaver and hid it under his jacket. He walked to the back of pub and found the back door guarded by a watchman. He walked up to the watchman and with one swift movement, sliced the man's throat open. He takes the body and throws it into the dumpster next to the door.

He takes the key from the body and opens the door. He sneaks through the many hallways before he sees a door that reads "Mikhail Sholepkof-Manager". He sneaks inside the office and hides in the bathroom. After about an hour of waiting he hears a man walk into the office. He peers over his shoulder and sees the face that he never forgot. Despite the many years added onto the face it looked exactly the same. Mikhail sat in his chair and put his head into his arms. Henry snuck up behind him, brought out the cleaver and shoved the knife down through Mikhail's shoulder blades till he felt the knife get stopped by the wood of the desk.

(Please review)


	8. The Meeting

Henry awoke from his dream and looked around. Henry was pissed. He was so happy thinking that he had finally gotten one of the nuisances out of his life. But it was just a dream. He looked over at the clock and saw that it was time to actually finish the job. Henry climbed into his car and pulled out the cleaver. He pulled onto the highway and proceeded to Dresden.

Mikhail arrived at the Weintor to finish some work. He enters his office but Mikhail's instincts were going off. He knew that someone was coming for him. Mikhail knew that he had no weaponry to defend himself with. Mikhail pulled his bodyguard Marc to allow someone named Henry Mercer into his office. Mikhail just waited in his office, staring at a picture of Max, Rebecca, and him on their vacation to Paris. A small smile spread across Mikhail's face. About 20 minutes pass and Mikhail finally hears the door to his office open. Without even looking up, Mikhail contacts Marc and tells him to go home and a replacement will soon be made. Marc confirms and Marc signs off.

Henry arrives in Dresden and pulls into the back alley, just like how he dreamed. However, there was one man in the dream. There are four of them in real life. Henry knew that he could get in that way so he entered the club and located the employee offices. While Henry was looking for a way to get in, young strong looking kid in his early 20's asks him,

"Are you Henry Mercer?"

"What about it?"

"Mr. Shoelpkof said he wanted to meet you ASAP"

"Really? Thank you young man"

Henry enters the employee office hallway and locates Mikhail's office. He enters to see the swivel chair facing the wall away from the door and hears Mikhail say something to someone named Marc and tells Marc to leave.

"Why'd ya do that Mik?"

"Cuz I don't want any interruptions when I kill you."

Mikhail stands up and faces Henry for the first time in 30 years. They just stare at each other for almost a full minute when Henry breaks the silence.

"Do you know how long I have been waiting for this moment? Henry Mercer vs. Mikhail Shoelpkof III. I was just dreaming of me killing you before I came here."

"You brought my daughter into this. This doesn't involve her. This is between you and me."

"NO!" shouted Henry, "Your entire fammilt disgraced my family. You made us look like a bunch of dumbass punks."

"In my mind, you are exactly that."

They stare at each other for a few more moments. Mikhail broke the silence this time.

"Come get me."


	9. Henry vs Mikhail III

(Sorry it takes so long to write. Just finished midterm exams at my school)

Zack and Cody were at the Shoelpkof residence and were waiting for Mikhail to do his daily rounds at the club to be sure everything was running smoothly. About 15 minutes after Mikhail was supposed to return they decided to head to the club and find out why he's late. Mikhail was almost never late unless it was something REALLY important. They knew it was probably just a little more work than he anticipated.

"He's probably fine" said Cody.

"I know, but still. We should just make sure. Anyway, it will save him a ride home to get us." They proceed to the Weintor which is a only a few miles away now…

(Back in Mikhail's office)

Mikhail and Henry stare at each other a bit longer. Henry speaks.

"I have gotten much stronger since the last encounter. Being in Juvenile Hall toughened me up. I got this knife right after I was released. (pulls out cleaver) and for 20 years, I have been wanting to sink it through your fucking throat."

"All for honor."

"YOU RUINED MY LIFE!"

"Happy to do so. Just remember this. You started it."

Henry couldn't take it anymore and charged Mikhail with cleaver in hand. Mikhail was barely able to dodge Henry when he swung the knife at his throat. Henry noticed that Mikhail was much slower than he remembered when they were kids. Then he remembered that they were no longer children. Mikhail was working on his past fighting experience.

Mikhail, who was at first quite confident, was no a bit scared. He hadn't worked out in about 5 years and had gotten a bit out of shape. He wasn't moving nearly as fast as he used to be. And his injuries hurt much more now in his old age.

Henry swung the knife again but Mikhail grabbed the arm and began to bite Henry's arm. Henry screamed in pain and dropped the knife. Henry threw fierce right hands to Mikhail's head. Mikhail fought through the pain, raised his elbow and smashed Henry's captured arm with the elbow. Mikhail went on the offensive and started to throw hard punches of his own to Henry's face. Mikhail delivered a fierce kick to Henry's stomach. With Henry in a daze, Mikhail grabbed a picture of an open field off the wall of his office and smashed Henry's skull with it. Glass smashed all over the floor in large shards.

Zack and Cody had just entered the Weintor and headed to the bar to get a drink first. They had their drinks and proceeded to the back…

Henry had regained control with a swift punch to Mikhail's manhood. Mikhail was leaning on his desk trying to shake off the feeling. Henry grabbed Mikhail's head and smashed it into the wall, leaving a big dent in it. Mikhail delivered a hard punch to the gut, and recovered enough to use his fingernails to cut the skin on Henry's face. Mikhail ripped one of the drawers out of his desk, which is made of wood, and smashed it over Henry's head, breaking on impact with his skull. Mikhail sent Henry to the ground with a kick right between Henry's eyes. Mikhail lost his balance and fell on the ground as well.

Zack and Cody notice that there was no guard at the entrance to the employee offices and decided to tell Mikhail and entered the office section. While they head to Mikhail's office, they hear a loud smash. They both run towards the sound and find that it was coming from Mikhail's office. They burst through the door to find everything destroyed except the desk and a picture on it. Then they see HIM. Henry. He sees them as well and grabs a large cleaver that was on the ground among the many shards of glass.

"Look. IT'S A LITTLE REUNION AMONG FRIENDS." Shouted a crazed Henry with blood slowly oozing out of cuts on his cheek. Henry is just about to swing the knife at them When Mikhail puts the arm with the knife in a half-nelson, and showing what seemed to be the last of his great strength, hurl Henry onto the desk, breaking the entire thing. Next thing the twins see is Mikhail collapse to the ground clutching his heart. Zack charges the downed Henry as Cody tries to drag Mikhail out of the office. Henry just gets back onto his knees when Zack leaps and rams his knee right into Henry's face, causing blood to flow out of the nose like a faucet was turned on. Zack grabbed a shard of glass the size of the cleaver in Henry's hand and is just about to finish Henry off when Henry spits blood into Zack's eyes. With Zack blinded, Henry sees a window that leads to a fire escape. He jumps out the window and proceeds to run down the escape and jumps into his car and drives away.

When Zack regains his sight, he sees that Henry escaped again. Zack just screams. He looks around the office and sees the one thing that didn't get destroyed. It was a picture of Henry, Rebecca, and Max in front of the Eifel Tower. He picks it up and slowly leaves the office. Within 20 minutes, a medical unit arrived and put Mikhail on a respirator and drove to the hospital. All the dancers looked on in shock at the 40 year old men who looked like they just killed pigs and rubbed the blood all over themselves. Shortly after, the police arrive to investigate the scene. The twins the police all that they know. Cody looked over at Zack.

"How are we gonna tell Rebecca and Max?"

(please review)


	10. The Talk

(Sorry it takes so long to write. Just finished midterm exams at my school)

Rebecca was at her grandmother's house, playing a game of scrabble with Jake and her Oma (grandmother in German) when the door opens. They all look up to see Zack and Cody with blood on their clothes and grim looks on their faces.

"DAD, WHAT HAPPENED!" Jake shouted to his father.

"Henry tried to get Mikhail" Cody said. Everyone was silent. Rebecca suddenly burst into tears. Jake tried to comfort her and hugged her.

"H-h-how is h-h-he" Rebecca managed to say.

"His heart was put under quite a bit of strain from heaving Henry over his head and through his desk. But he is already stabilized and should be home tomorrow. As a matter of fact, I don't think Henry landed anything more than some punches to the back of the head. Henry on the other hand, looked pretty fucked up. He was bleeding pretty badly. I think Mikhail smashed Henry's head with a glass covering for a picture on the wall. Also, Mikhail said before we left was that he managed to rip Henry's left cheek with his fingernails and we definitely saw that." Said Cody, "Don't worry, police are all over the city looking for him. and trust me, he won't be too hard to find with a face like that."

Rebecca was a bit relieved that her dad wasn't too hurt. Jake was amazed that a man who is 50 could possibly defend and beat the hell out of a man who is in better shape and has a knife. Zack said, "Mikhail insisted that you forget about this and continue to plan the wedding. He also said that Jake be prepared to defend Rebecca if the police don't find him and that until Henry is caught, Jake not be more than two houses away from her."

(Two days later)

Mikhail enters the house at six in the morning. Jake was the only person awake at that time. Mikhail sat in the chair across from Jake at the dinner table. They were silent ffor a few minutes. Two fighters of two different generations at one table. At one side, the former street fighter and protector of all precious to him. At the other side, is a young kung fu fighter who will protect those precious to him. Mikhail knew that Jake could be cocky, arrogant, and brash. But he also knew that Jake was just like him when HE was that young.

(flashback)

"_Yo punk. I hear that you're the toughest person in this school. I beg to differ. You insulted my friends honor when you embarrassed him in front of his girl. Only a coward does that._

"_By the way I see it, she's just a whore that you'll use for a few years and dump her right before you leave for some shitty job that will land you in a trailer park in South Carolina."_

"_Why you…"_

_The man charged the young Mikhail and swings large haymakers. Mikhail simply moves out of the way and delivers one punch right to the kid's nose, which broke in two places. Mikhail looked down at the pathetic excuse for a fighter and spat on him._

(Back to the present)

Mikhail realized that he couldn't do this anymore. He had to give up the only thing he could control. He had to give up fighting to protect those dear to him. Although this time he was able to recover easily, his heart would get worse if he did that again. He leaned towards Jake and said,

"I hope you realize that the police will not be able to find Henry quite as easy as everyone lets on. I've fought many in my day, but Henry is very different from the everyday crook. He is filled with thoughts of revenge and will not let the police stop him from achieving his goal. So, all we can do is act stupid and wait." Jake remained silent. He realized that everything that he had at first thought that a stupid, over protective dad would do was actually love. He realized that Mikhail didn't want his daughter to become a loser who sleeps with everyone. He wanted what was best for his daughter. Jake had just thought Mikhail was a man living in the past when he could beat everyone in a fight. He thought Mikhail was just a brute using his daughter as an excuse. But what Mikhail said next completely changed Jake's views on him.

"Jake, you need to take over what I can no longer do. Protect those close to you. I am glad to have you as my son-in-law. And maybe, just maybe, if we find Henry, I can have one last fight against Henry with you at my side." Jake finally spoke.

"It would be a pleasure." At that exact moment, Justin and Cody entered the room and sat at the table. Mikhail stood up.

"So, what would you like for breakfast?"

(Please review)


	11. The Message

(Sorry it takes so long to write.)

Henry returns to the hotel right outside of the city and enters his apartment. He knows that it won't be safe for long. He grabs his belongings, throws them into his car and drives off. He wipes his face to get ride of any remaining blood that had spilled onto it. He pulled over to a rest stop and tries to pull some pieces of glass out of his scalp. Luckily his adrenaline rush was still going so it didn't hurt as much as he knew it would in about half an hour. He knew that if he wanted to succeed in his mission he would have to do it quickly. He needs to get to Mikhail while he's weak. Henry made his decision. He would go to the Shoelpkof residence and leave a note. But before that, he needed to make a call…

Mikhail had just finished making breakfast when he decided to get the mail. When he got them he noticed that there was one envelope that simply said "ZACK CODY MIKHAIL". Mikhail called Zack and Cody. When they opened it they saw a time and a date. It read "WEINTOR MIDNIGHT" The three of them looked at each other. They knew who sent it. The police had already left the Weintor and Mikhail had the key. There would be no distractions. Mikhail stood up.

"I will go alone. You may go to find out what happened at 1 AM. It started with me and him, it will end with me and him. I will meet him alone."

"Mik, don't do it. You could easily die."

"Well, then I'll just take Henry to hell with me." Zack stands up and shakes Mikhail's hands.

"Mik, I just wanna say, you're the craziest motherfucker I ever met."

"No. I WAS the craziest. But then I grew up." Cody walked up and hugged Mikhail.

"Good luck." Mikhail just smiled.

"Yeah, Mikhail will need it." Mikhail got up and headed to start possibly his last day of work.

Henry looked at the BMW that entered the rest stop. Henry looked at his old ally exit the vehicle.

"Boy Bro, he can still fuck you up pretty bad."

(Please review)


	12. The Prebattle

(Sorry it takes so long to write.)

When Mikhail entered the Weintor, there was almost no one there. He guessed that everyone was still spooked about what happened with him and Henry. The people who were there all were staring at him with looks of curiosity and fear. Mikhail just proceeded to his partially revived office. All that was in it now was a crappy desk and his favorite swivel chair. He sat in his chair and started to fill out papers.

Zack and Cody saw the clock reach 10 PM. They were starting to get fidgety. They had put Kim to bed and Rebecca went to sleep as well. They didn't want anyone to know about the note they had received from Henry. They sat in the living room pretending to watch TV. As the clock slowly started to reach 11 PM the twins were practically shaking. When Midnight struck, they couldn't take it any longer. They got up and got into their car. It would be a 20 minute drive to the pub. However, they didn't notice someone else get into a car and follow them…

Mikhail remained in the abandoned Weintor Pub. When he entered the main floor of the pub he proceeded to the bar to get himself a scotch. He sat while he drank what might be his last drink. He took some time to remember everything that he did in his life. Meeting Zack and Cody. The Beach House. When he went to College. Marrying Max. Starting the business. Seeing his daughter being born. Scaring the shit out of Cody when he slept with Amy and Jessica. This made Mikhail laugh. As he finished his drink he heard footsteps. He didn't even look over to see who it was. All he heard was the man come and sit a couple seats away from Mikhail. Mikhail was the first to break the awkward silence.

"You always were a pain in the ass you little prick. Now it's time I end that pain."

"Don't be so confident Mik. I brought some old friends." Mikhail finally looked up and saw that, indeed, Henry wasn't alone. The entire "pussy posse" was there to back Henry up. He remembered what each one had looked like when he and the twins kicked their asses at the dock in Boston. Mikhail just let off a small smirk.

"You still listen to this bitch." Mikhail stood up and saw all the "followers" fall back a bit. They were still scared of him. Mikhail made a quick move and threw the glass that was in his hand right into the face of one of the "followers". The glass shattered and the poor bastard had glass sticking out of his face and blood was pouring out of it. One of the "followers" charged Mikhail but Mikhail just grabbed the scotch bottle and broke it over the guy's head. He grabbed the guy and threw him over the bar. The others looked to afraid to go near him still and didn't move. Mikhail stood up and all the "followers" ran off. However, Henry just looked happy.

"Why you seem so happy?"

"Because of this" All of a sudden, Mikhail felt a searing in his injured back. He slowly looked around and saw someone he met long ago…

The twins arrived at the Weintor at about 12:30. They practically ran towards the entrance and found that it was unlocked. They burst through the front door. All of a sudden they see about 10 men running away. They have no idea how they got there. But they kept moving towards the main floor. When they enter the main area, they see Henry and Mikhail at the bar. But there is another man behind the bar and Mikhail suddenly collapses. They rin over and Zack attacks Henry. What Cody sees what happened to Mikhail almost makes his heart stop. There is a long cleaver protruding from his injured back.

(Please review)


	13. The Final Battle

(Sorry it takes so long to write.)

Zack tackles Henry and starts smacking him as hard as he can, hitting any spot that was Henry. Henry throws Zack off him and starts to throw punches of his own. Zack delivers a hard punch right to Henry's already hurt nose. Henry falls off him and slowly gets up. Zack kicks Henry right off the steps to the bar and onto the dance floor. He suddenly feels a kick to his back and joins Henry on the floor. He looks up and sees ADAM. Adam was still taller than any of them. Adam looks over at Mikhail who is groaning in pain while Cody carefully removes the knife.

Cody noticed that the knife didn't hit any serious part of the body. Mikhail would just need to apply pressure to stop the bleeding. Cody finally removes the knife and applies pressure. The blood stops after a few short minutes. Cody suddenly feels Mikhail shove him away. Cody tries to protest.

"Mik, you can't…"

"Shut up." Cody was taken aback at what he just heard. He suddenly saw something that he thought he had seen at the Gym. That murderous look. Mikhail slowly rose to his feet and charged Adam.

Adam notices Mikhail get up and charge him. Adam leaps to the dance floor and they start exchanging punches. Adam delivers a backhand to Mikhail's face which stuns him. He grabs Mikhail and throws Mikhail into a nearby table that people would sit at to observe the dance floor. Mikhail goes crashing over this. Adam realized that this was just like what happened all those years ago in the beach house. Adam walks over to grab Mikhail but Mikhail grabs two bear bottles and crushes them together right in Adam's face. Adam feels the burning sensation as the beer flies into his eyes. Mikhail grabs Adam and slams his head right through the table.

While all this is happening, Henry is back up who is going for Zack. Cody gets up and rams all his bodyweight into Henry. Henry falls only to get back up. Cody gets back up and starts throwing hard punches to Henry's face. Henry eventually blocks a punch and delivers a hard punch right to Cody's nose, which starts to bleed. Cody collapses to the ground. Zack, seeing this, gets up, grabs an empty mug from the bar and smashes it over Henry's head. Henry starts getting punched hard in the face and next thing he knows, Zack grabs him and hurls him across the dance floor. Zack hears a loud noise and sees all of the "followers" returning with lead pipes. Zack grabs a shard of the shattered mug and holds it to Henry's throat. This stops the "followers" for a moment until one grabs his brother and another holds the pipe threateningly. Mikhail notices that the "followers" had all returned and stopped Zack. He was alone. He did his best to keep Adam down, but to no avail. Adam eventually powers out and smashes Mikhail's head into one of the stair rails. He grabs Mikhail and showing great strength, lifts Mikhail right off the ground by his neck and says,

"Some things never change. Do they Mik?" Next thing Adam feels is a hard pain in his knee. He releases Mikhail and falls to his good knee. He looks around and sees a young man with the same hair as that Zack kid. Next to that kid was the man who he will never forget. Justin. Only problem was that Justin had an old friend with him. That old damn Louisville Slugger bat. Adam tries to grab Mikhail but feels a kick right across his face. He looks up to see that it was the new kid that kicked him. He slowly gets up. He stares at the kid.

"Who the FUCK are you, kid?"

"I'm Jake Martin. Son of Zack Martin."

"Well, boy, hope you want to see death early." Adam notices Justin walk past them towards the others. Adam tries to stop him but Jake kicks him again. This pisses Adam off and he charges Jake. Jake dodges and delivers punches so fast that Adam can't keep up to block them and gets kicked right off his feet. Jake doesn't stop there and follows with an axe kick which Adam is able to roll away from. Adam starts swinging hard punches but Jake keeps blocking and countering with punches of his own. Their battle leads off the dance floor and up towards the employee offices.

Justin sneaks behind the man holding Cody and smashes him in the back with the bat. The man immediately lets Cody go and he collapses to the ground screaming. Justin hits another man with the same result. The "followers" realize that Justin is there and they head for him. Mikhail manages to grab one of the lead pipes from one of the downed men and Zack does the same. Mikhail and Zack smash a guy in the back with the lead pipes. The group of "followers" realizes that they are losing men fast and they split up to beat all of them at once. There are 3 "followers" each on Justin, Zack, and Mikhail. This is and easy win for Mikhail because f his knowledge of how to use foreign objects. Zack crushes his three with almost ease. Justin has a little trouble since he has a larger heavier weapon which is harder to swing. Zack and Mikhail crush two guys in the back and Justin smashes the other guy's face in with the bat.

Henry looks up to see that the bastards were winning. Even with all of this help, he was STILL LOSING. He screamed in anger. This made all of them turn towards him. Two of the "followers" tackle Zack and Justin causing the weapons to fall out of their hands. They continue to battle in hand to hand combat. Henry and Mikhail stare at each other with all the carnage around them. Henry suddenly sees a smirk on Mikhail's face and the blood coming covering Henry's eyes makes Mikhail seem like a monster. Mikhail charges and starts to throw punches which hall land on Henry's face and it sends Henry to the floor clutching his face. Mikhail takes off his jacket along with his belt and starts to beat Henry with the belt. The sound rings through the Weintor.

Jake and Adam, by this time, and made it to the employee offices and were still fighting. Adam grabs Jake's leg and throws him into a wall. Adam charges and sends both him and Jake through the plaster wall. Both man gets up for a few moments but soon they are back at it and Jake starts to kick Adam with all the strength he could muster. Adam slowly gets back up but feels a hard kick right to his throat. Clutching his throat, Jake runs and delivers a dropkick which sends Adam across the entire office they were fighting in and slam to the ground. Jake finishes Adam off with a fierce axe kick right to Adam's chest. Jake sees Adam start spitting up blood and realizes that the fight is over. He runs back out to the main area to help the others. He runs over to Zack and Justin who have broken bottles held to their throat. Jake easily knocks them out and sees that only one man is remaining. Henry. He goes to fight Henry but Zack grabs him.

"This is between them. It started with them, let it end with them." Jake can do nothing but watch his future father-in-law fight the old rival.

Henry finally snaps and charges Mikhail. Mikhail steps to the side and delivers a knee to Henry's face. Mikhail delivers a devastating punch to Henry's face and Henry collapses to the ground. Mikhail grabs Henry and literally throws Henry across the dance floor. Henry grabs a broken chunk of wood from when Mikhail smashed Adam's head the table. Mikhail went to pick him up but Mikhail's face collided with the wood piece. Mikhail falters and Henry kicks Mikhail right in the left knee. The weak knee. However, Mikhail doesn't fall. Henry sees the look that Mikhail had on his face in the alley in Boston when the kidnapped Cody. The look that could kill. He kicks the knee again but still nothing happens. He tries once more but his shin hits something hard where the knee bone should be and pain goes searing through his leg. Henry collapses to the ground clutching his leg. He sees Mikhail rap his knuckle against the kneecap. There is a slight PING as one would hear from metal on bone.

"That won't work this time Henry. I had an advanced surgery on my knee a couple years ago. Replaced the bad bone with a metal counterpart. How do ya think I stopped limping all of a sudden? It only hurts in the cold now". Cody noticed this throughout the visit. He saw that Mikhail seemed to have less of a limp. He had guessed that Mikhail had gotten used to the pain or the bone was healing. Mikhail grabs Henry and slams his head into the ground. With one swift movement, Mikhail palm thrusts Henry's stomach and blood flies out of Henry's mouth. However, there is another sound heard throughout the pub. A loud CRACK as three of Henry's ribs break in half. Henry screams in pain. Mikhail slowly gets up.

"Jake, call the police."

"NOT YET SHOELPKOF!" Mikhail turns around to see Henry is back to his feet and charging. With one swift movement, Mikhail grabs Henry's throat with that vice like grip of his that he had as a kid. Henry kicks Mikhail but he doesn't release. Mikhail looks possessed with a crazed look on his face. Henry is struggling to keep his eyes open while his brain has been cut off from fresh oxygen. Henry realizes that he still has the wood in his hand and he smashes Mikhail's face with it. Mikhail's grip finally is released and Henry gasps for air. Mikhail quickly shrugs off the hit to the head and grabs Henry's arm. Suddenly with one quick chop to the elbow, just like 30 years ago in the park in Boston, on the same arm, Mikhail breaks the elbow in half. Henry screams as the bone breaks apart.

One of the "followers" tries to help Henry but Mikhail puts him into the same vice like grip he had just put Henry in. The man slowly goes from a shade of fleshy tan to a light purple. Henry grabs a broken leg of a chair and smashes Mikhail in the back with it. Henry was shocked that this didn't affect Mikhail. Mikhail released the man in his grip and slowly turned towards Henry. He grabs the chair leg right out of Henry's hand and smashes Henry's stomach with it. Henry bends over and clutches his stomach. Mikhail uses the chair leg and cracks Henry's face with it.

Henry clutches his face with his good arm but Mikhail looks to **finish** this rivalry. He puts Henry into a Dragon Sleeper position and yanks up with all his force. There is a loud CRACK that resounds through the empty pub. Mikhail releases and Henry falls to the ground. Dead.

(Please review your thoughts)


	14. The Wedding

(Sorry it takes so long to write.)

Zack and Cody look at the carnage all over the Weintor. There were destroyed tables and broken glass everywhere. The "followers" look over and see Henry dead on the ground. They look over to Mikhail who is staring right at them. They all scream and run for their lives. When the silence throughout the pub had been for a few minutes, the twins walked over to Mikhail and they stared down at the body of the old rival. Mikhail looked up and noticed Jake.

"Call the police. Let them know what happened here." Suddenly there was a scream. Everyone looked up to see Adam looking at his dead brother. Adam charged Mikhail. Adam delivered a clothesline, which Mikhail ducked under. Mikhail delivered a hard kick right to Adam's left knee. Suddenly a loud CRACK echoed through the pub as Adam's knee socket completely tore apart from each other. Adam screamed like he had never screamed in his life. The knee flopped around and Adam quickly fell to the ground. Mikhail stared at his future son-in-law.

"Ya did good kid."

"You did alright yourself." Jake responded. They both laughed. Jake went over to the phone behind the bar and called the police to respond to an attempted murder at the Weintor Pub. The police were over within minutes. The police chief walked over to Mikhail and the twins.

"What happened here?"

"These are the men who tried to kill me a few nights ago. I was using self-defence and accidentally killed him. The other assisted this man in trying to kill me." The police chief accepted the explanation and walked off. Mikhail, Zack, Cody, Justin, and Jake left the Weintor. They stopped in the parking lot.

"Jake, you and me still have work to do."

"What do ya mean?"

"The wedding is in a month. Not much time to get ready for one."

(Four weeks later)

"…You may kiss the bride." Everyone cheered and clapped as Jake and Rebecca kissed for the first time as husband and wife. Mikhail had rented out a beautiful courtyard with a wonderful garden for the wedding to take place. As the night wore on, more people kept congratulating Jake and Rebecca. Mikhail was drinking a lot that night. They could tell he was putting on his "party face" for the crowd. Zack and Cody both knew something was bothering him, which they knew what it was. They walked over to Mikhail who was on his fourth beer.

"Mik, what's wrong?" asked Cody. Mikhail looked up at them.

"It feels like yesterday when I met her again for the first time in years. Now, she's leaving me again." Max walked over her old friends.

"Hon, she's grown up. She's on her own now and I think you're having trouble accepting that." Mikhail ran his rough hands through his graying hair.

"I'm glad she married into your family," he said to Zack and Cody, "I'm truly grateful for that." Both of the twins could tell he truly meant what he said. Justin noticed his cousin was not his usual self and joined the little crowd forming at the table.

"Mik, why are you sad? It's your daughter's wedding. You should be glad that she met someone like Jake."

Suddenly Rebecca walked over.

"Dad, it's traditional for the bride to dance with her father at her wedding." This put a smile on Mikhail's face and they went out onto the floor and began to dance. They were slowly dancing to the song, "My Heart Will Go On". Cody noticed Mikhail holding his daughter pretty tightly. His eyes were closed and Cody knew that he could only imagine how Mikhail was feeling. Zack and Cody looked at them seeing the two very different people sharing one final moment of happiness together for quite some time. They kept watching. Jake sat next to them.

"Isn't that nice" said Jake. His father nodded.

"Yeah, but it will take a while for Mikhail to fully let go." The song was nearing the end and Zack thought he saw a tear in Mikhail's eye. When the song finally ended, the four of them saw Mikhail kiss his daughter on the forehead and lead her back to the table. Everyone who was watching clapped. When Mikhail sat back down, Rebecca looked at him and her new husband. Two of the most important people in her life. Her father, the man who raised her from birth. Her husband, the man she truly loves. She looked over at her new Father-in-Law and his brother. They were all very good people. Rebecca slowly went over to her Brides Maids and started talking with them.

"It looks like it's time for me and my new husband to leave you now. We hope all will be well. Rebecca and Jake ran into the limo. Everyone followed and cheered for the new couple. After the couple waved to their relatives they slowly got into the limo and the limo drove off towards the airport. Zack and Cody look over to Mikhail. He's crying out loud. They had seen tears but never heard him actually cry. They both put their arms around his shoulders. They keep looking till the limo turns a corner and is out of sight. Mikhail starts to gain control of himself a bit. Everyone proceeded back inside till it was just the three of them. Mikhail wiped his eyes and began to walk somewhere. Zack and Cody followed. He stopped at the cemetery at the back of the church. They saw him stop at a grave with a decent size tombstone. It read, "Lois Newton Shoelpkof" 1907-2015. Zack and Cody knew it was his Great Grandmother's grave. Mikhail spoke.

"I lost her when I was still in college. It happened out of nowhere. I'm just afraid I could lose my daughter as well. There are many people just like Henry who could hurt her." Mikhail just stood there for about a minute and the Twins gave him his space. After about three minutes, Mikhail touched the gravestone and walked out. When they returned to the church only Max, Justin, and Carrey were still inside. They all proceeded to their cars and soon it was just the twins and Mikhail in the Church. They remained silent for a few minutes. Zack broke the silence.

"Let's get you a drink, Mik."

THE END

(Please review your thoughts and feelings)


End file.
